spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Allied Nations
The once powerful entity of a now extinct earth, it was the longest existing organization second only to the Freemasons of old. Surviving at least 4 world wars and countless skirmishes, it stood the test of time till the Evoknights came in and blew it to bits. Since i'm too lazy to type up the full history, i'll start from quite recently. The Allied Nations had won the 9th world war but it had cost them dearly; several countries were not much more then ruins while most of the countries didn't trust each other anymore, forming sub-groups under the Allied Nations. By 3350, the earth had been separated into three distinctive political spheres: The American Alliance, The Trans-Mediterranean Axis and the Asiatic Coalition with many smaller countries far and few between, carrying out terrorist acts against the three factions. About this time, the Allied Nations created the UEF. Sentinel Project When the UEF split off, the abductions of 1000 children did not go unnoticed as the UEF had hoped. The Allied Nations began to research their own supersoldiers but not in the way that you would think; instead carrying out research on bio-metrics and how to implant various gadgetry into a human body and turn them into the ultimate thinking, breathing, fighting tool, implanting advanced abilities through surgery instead of painful augmentation. In order to research the tools, they contacted a local scientist known as Malcom O'Neil to research Bio-metric implants. As the situations became steadily worse, the AN soon feared its own breakdown, especially with the Ukraine crisis. It began to tighten its military control, putting more and more peacekeepers in the cities, separate units from the UEF though they often patrolled the same streets. Around time when the UEF began operation Valhalla, Malcom had almost completed his implants but his wife had been killed in a horrible accident in a reactor meltdown and his genius child was in critical condition. In order to save his child's life, he preformed the surgery, proving the Implant's flexibility when it came to hosts. When Samuel O'Neil woke up, he was swept up by the AN who proceeded to study and train him with the soldiers; teaching him through his father's revolutionary fast learning method. Unfortunately around this time, he was being conditioned to think of the UEF as the bad guy, the AN trying to brainwash him with the images of the atrocities that the UEF supersoldiers were causing. They sent him to a small school in his hometown where they had arranged to replace several of the teachers to be replaced by AN agents and arranged to have some of the smarter kids placed as well where they would undergo screening. Sam in the meantime was always out in the field training and sometimes fighting with the special operations units, thinking that if he connected with the grunts, he would better be able to fight alongside them. While the grunts grew to like and respect the genius youngster, growing to look past the sophisticated words at the youngster that he still was even through the fighting. The Allied Nations actually decided that sooner or later, they would actually have to declare the super-soldier program to the public but first they needed to have a motive. They sent Sam and many of the newly implanted recruits around to try to stop the various acts of atrocities that were being committed by the UEF during Valhalla. As the time passed, the training took a turn for the worse, several of them were isolated from the rest and they were then forced to help the law enforcement execute prisoners on the death row. They executed the criminals by firing squad, on behalf of malcom, a wax bullet had been inserted into one of the guns used, the gun was randomly chosen. This almost tortured the children even more, there wasn't a soft recoil so they never knew if they were the one that killed the dude in the first place. Eventually it didn't matter much anyway as the 20 kids executed over 300 criminals so each and every one had killed at least one man, they had gotten used to killing in cold blood even though it still haunted them. Now the program was given a name: The Sentinel Project. They were to settle any violence as quickly as possible and prevent it from happening again. The first assignment was when two splinter factions from two separated but hostile ethnicity began to fire shots at each other, turning a small part of the world into a warzone. It was quickly censored and the Sentinels moved in to deal with the situation taking part in their first ever real combat operation: Operation Greenhorn. It was a resounding success, not one Sentinel had been killed and only one had been injured from a faulty shell ejector giving him a cut across the face. The enemy force had been completely annihilated and with the radicals gone, the moderates had restored order. It after Operation Greenhorn ended, the sentinels were sent back to school to try and make friends with the normal kids. The meaning behind this was so that they could more easily blend into the crowd as normal school children (honor students but otherwise normal) and get normal people to trust them. Sentinel high command believed that if a normal person could trust them as friends, they would not arouse any suspicion among the populace, which was all the better as the sentinels were meant to operate under secrecy unlike their UEF counterparts who had been stripped of their humanity. This was repeated every year and the children stayed in school for 6 months out of the year, the excuse for the long vacation being that they had an exchange program with other schools over the summer. This was partially correct because the Sentinels actually spent at least 3 weeks in other schools to protect the school after 7 students in Germany had been brutally slaughtered from long range. The sentinels always traveled in teams of two: a spotter who had modified eyes telescoping vision, and a shooter who carried a punch gun inside his/her backpack. When the Evoknights came, all hell broke loose and the sentinels were called back into action. Sentinel fireteams were now paired with their own platoons and even though they were powerful, racking up kill counts far higher then any other soldier, one by one they were picked off and wiped out until everyone but Sam was left. Hoping to atone for robbing the children of their humanity, they allowed Sam to go back to the school and say goodbye to his friends before hustling him aboard one of the shuttles. From then, they initiated a planetwide draft, anyone who could hold a gun and pull the trigger was drafted into defending the Shuttle launch sites. Sentinel Structure With the success of the biometric implants, many children were drafted into the program, most of whom had been orphaned but some parents had been fooled thinking that their Children were being accepted as exchange students. It was not until after the implants that the parents were told, and though many disliked it, they swore to secrecy when told of the true cause. The ranks of the Sentinel project, swelled to 200 students who were overseen by 40 trainers, 50 commisioned officers, and defended by 300 special operations units. The children were never refered to as soldiers but as students. The students were then placed into teams of 20-25 students that were then named after the colors of the rainbow with the exception of White, Black and Warlord. Red Red team consisted of 25 students Orange Orange team consisted of 25 students Yellow Yellow team consisted of 20 students Green Green team consisted of 20 students Blue Blue team consisted of 25 students Indigo Indigo team consisted of 20 students Violet Indigo team consisted of 25 students White White team consisted of 15 students Black Black team consisted of 15 students Warlord Warlord team consisted of 10 students, Category:Factions